Desire Walks On
by Aphrodite's Apple
Summary: HIATUS -She met a man that would turn her world upside down.
1. Start of Something New

**Desire Walks On**

_Written by Aphrodite's Apple_

۞ ۞

**Summary:** Mikan will spend her college life in her parents' hometown, Japan. What she didn't expect is that she's gonna meet the man whom she met at the school's elevator, will love her for the rest of her life. NxM

۞ ۞

**CHAPTER I – **TheStart of Something New

۞ ۞

**Mikan Yukihira Sakura**

_Tokyo International Airport_

_July 1, 2010 - 3:53 AM _

"We've arrived!" I exclaimed dramatically. After 9 hours of doing nothing but to sit, eat, listen to music, read magazines and sleep, we've finally arrived in our parents' hometown, the country of Japan. When I was young, I always want to go to Japan to know what it looks like.

Hotaru and I were childhood best friends. We both grew up in USA, even though we're fully-blooded Japanese. We are both curious if Japanese people are awesome like the people who are living in the United States of America.

"Shut the hell up, Mikan. People are staring. If it's not embarrassing for you, then for me, it's embarrassing as hell." Hotaru replied with no emotions on her face. It's always like that.

"Mou, Hotaru! How mean." I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Stop pouting, Mikan. It's disgusting." Hotaru retorted, staring at my pouting lips.

"Do you _always_ find a reply contrary to what am I doing?"

"Yes." Hotaru replied as I keep my mouth shut.

۞ ۞

_Alice Hill Village – Yuka Yukihira's Former Mansion_

_July 2, 2010 - 12:17 PM_

"Come on, Mikan. We're gonna be late in Alice Orientation Program. It will be difficult for us if we missed that agenda." Hotaru reminded me as she closed the zipper of her backpack.

"I'm coming, Hotaru. Just give me a few seconds." I replied, tying the lace of my right rubber shoe.

Hotaru and I were going to attend the Alice Orientation Program. It's for the newly graduates like us, an orientation to our new school, Alice University.

Maybe you are wondering why I chose Japan to study for college than America. Because I got to love Japan, I want to know what the hell are cultures is, and I want to study in my parents' hometown. I also want to communicate and to know some Japanese people, so Hotaru and I decided that we'll just study our course in the most known and prestigious university, The Alice University.

Not only that, Alice University is also my parents' Alma Matter, and so as Hotaru's parents. It's really big and it consists of 15 buildings, 6 soccer fields, 2 Olympic pools, badminton and tennis courts and a lot more a school could ask for. So I'm really happy that I passed their entrance exam last June.

۞ ۞

_Alice Hill Village – Yuka Yukihira's Former Mansion – Mikan's Bedroom_

_July 2, 2010 - 5:49 PM_

"Yosh, I'm so exhausted!" I exhaled as I plumped in my bed, reaching the biggest pillow on my bed to hug it.

"So our first class is on August 2, eh? I can't wait! I also cannot wait to see Anna-chan & Permy again!" I continued. We've got one month to prepare for our college life. After the Orientation Program, I met my awesome block mates, and made new friends namely Anna & Sumire. But I love to call Sumire-chan "Permy" because of her curly hair. They're really pretty!

"How were your block mates, Hotaru? Have you found any friends yet?" I asked, tilting my head to face Hotaru who was sitting in my room's couch.

"Yes, and they are smart, unlike you." She straightly told me. Geez, Hotaru is really mean!

"Mou! Anyways, our school is really cool! We almost got lost. Thank goodness we have a map!"

"Yeah, it's cool." Hotaru replied, taking a bite on her favorite crab brains. Eugh.

"Anywho, what are your block mates like? Are they cool like our school, geeks, mean girls or something? What are their names? I mean, your new friends?" I asked, trying to picture Hotaru with her new block mates. I know Hotaru isn't really friendly, but she can manage her lifestyle anyway. Without having friends, I mean.

"There's no such thing as _anywho_ in the dictionary, try not to use it, baka. Anyways, they're the ones who talked to me, so I made 2 friends. They're Nonoko Ogasawara and Yuu Tobita."

"Oh! Are they—,"

"Yeah, they're intelligent, intellectual, smart and clever to talk to. In short, they are _totally_ opposite of you." She continued, cutting what am I going to say.

"How mean! Anyways, when are we going to shop for our clothes, Hotaru?"

۞ ۞

**Hotaru Imai**

_Alice University – School of Designs and Arts Building_

_August 2, 2010 - 7:50 AM_

After a month of adjusting in a new world, Mikan and I were finally college students. We both know how to write, read and speak Nihonggo so it's not a problem anymore. Back when we were in America, Our parents' taught us how to speak, write and read Nihonggo characters. I guess being in Japan isn't hard and gloomy at all.

I was walking with Mikan in the hallways of her school building, the Alice University - School of Designs and Arts, also known as The AU-SDA Building. The AU-SDA seeks to expand the creative and business skills of students adept in the field of arts. So Mikan, being a creative student as she is, chose the course that fits her well – The Bachelor of Science in Architecture.

This is our first year in college, so she's quite nervous that I have to drop her off in her classroom. Of course, nothing in this world is free.

We finally arrived in front of the school's elevator. Of course, we have to use the elevator knowing that her classroom is in the 17th floor of their building. No one in their right mind would choose to take the stairs, unless of course, if they are late. Heh.

"Hotaru, this is it! I'm really nervous! What if they won't like me?" Mikan whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Mikan, you're such an idiot. All of your block mates are also new in this kind of field. We are all freshmen, so stop whining." I retorted. My best friend is such an idiot.

"Gee, thanks for the comfort, Hotaru." She mockingly answered. I raised a raven brow.

"You dare to answer me back sarcastically, Eh Mikan?" I demanded, taking out my baka gun, pointing it at her.

"No, Hotaru. In fact, I really appreciate your comfort." She answered, her sweats are dropping.

"You better be." I said as I heard a "ding" sound. The elevator opened and we saw a man reading intently his schedule. The man was tall, pale and handsome, I admit. Mikan and I hopped in and I pressed the number 17th floor. I heard a vibrating sound, and saw Mikan texting her block mate, Anna.

The elevator stopped on the 4th floor, and a school's security guard joined us in riding the elevator. Wee. I saw the security guard pressed the 8th floor and patiently waited for the elevator's door to close. I felt that the elevator is going up again.

I saw Mikan carefully reading Anna or Permy's texts (as she calls her blockmates). And the elevator's door opened in the 8th floor. The security guard hopped out the elevator, and Mikan, destructed by her texts, also hopped out the elevator. I slapped my forehead, and then called her.

"Mikan, where the hell are you going? We're going on the 17th floor, you idiot." I kinda lectured.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mikan said as she hopped in again the elevator. I saw the handsome man, whose still finds his schedule fascinating, lips curved a little. Hmm…

The elevator is going up again and it stopped on the 17th floor, finally.

I hopped out first but Mikan and the guy went out at the same time, so they kinda bumped on each other.

"I'm so sorry!" Mikan looked at the guy and clumsily bowed but never expected that her head will bump on the bag of the guy, making some of the things inside of his bag to fall out.

"I'm really, really sorry again!" Mikan apologetically said as she picked up the things on the floor.

"It's okay." The guy said as he helps Mikan to pick up his other things. I glanced at my watch and saw that it's already 8:00, which means. . .

"Mikan, its 8 o'clock already. You're gonna be late. In fact, you're late already." I reminded her. I saw her eyes widened. My schedule in the afternoon is so much better.

"NOOO!" She said as she dropped again the guy's things she picked up. And then I saw her run towards her classroom. The guy just blinked, twice.

"I'm so sorry, mister! I owe you one! Thank you, Hotaru!" Mikan called out before she entered her lecture room.

The guy chuckled lightly, and walk towards his classroom, I guess.

I evilly grinned inwardly. Heh, this is interesting.

Maybe Mikan's new love life will _start_ here.

۞ ۞

**End of Chapter I**

۞ ۞

**Authoress' Note: **4th of July, 2010. Hey guys, it's me again! I know I should be doing **My Sweet Punishment** but this story just popped out in my head. :) I hope you like it!

Again, English is not my first language, sorry for the errors!

* * *

_Aphrodite's Apple_


	2. First Time

**Desire Walks On**

_Written by Aphrodite's Apple_

۞ ۞

**CHAPTER II – First Time**

۞ ۞

**Natsume Hyuuga**

_247 Alice Streets – Hyuuga's Residence_

_August 2, 2010 - 3:43 AM_

I couldn't sleep.

I mean, I was really _trying _to, but for some reasons, I can't.

I just can't.

I felt that something different is gonna happen for this day.

And I hope it will be good.

۞ ۞

_247 Alice High Streets – Hyuuga's Residence_

_August 2, 2010 - 6:01 AM_

"NAAAAAAAAAAAATSUME!" I felt a tug on my shirt then heard a familiar voice, calling or more like _screaming _my name.

"Yes, mom?" I replied knowing it _is_ my mom and at the same time, I was trying to calm myself down. I wasn't the type of person who likes nosy and bickering people. I _screw_ them, but not my mother.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE, MISTER! WE COULDN'T AFFORD TO PAY YOUR TUITION IF THE SCHOOL DROPPED YOU OUT!" She _screamingly _replied. This time, I was annoyed. I frowned.

"Yes, mom. I know that. Now could you _please_ get off my bed so that I can prepare?" I boringly replied.

"Okay, sweetie! Be careful on your way to school!" She sweetly replied, kissing my cheek. She then skipped her way towards my door. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

What a childish mother.

I sighed nonchalantly, getting up from my bed. I walked my way towards the bathroom downstairs so that I can get ready for school.

I opened the door, faced the mirror. I searched for my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. And the last thing to do, I took a bath, wear my glasses and got dressed.

After grooming up myself, I walked my way to our dining room to eat. I wasn't in the mood to eat breakfast so I just grabbed a piece of bread, ate it then left our house.

I checked the time. It's only 7:03 AM.

۞ ۞

_Alice University – School of Engineering and Math Building_

_August 2, 2010 – 7:25 AM_

The school is just three blocks away from my house, so I arrived here just in time. I was never late. I can _never _be late. How could I when I'm the _only_ scholar here in this University. They say that I'm really a genius student for maintaining my scholarship here in this University.

One fact in this University is that all the students here are _prosperous _and smart. But not smart enough to fulfill the necessities to pass the University's scholarship requirements.

I'm not conceited or something, but for me, being a scholar here isn't _hard_ at all. You just need to perfect the exams, quizzes, etc. Meaning, you have to retain an A+ grades in your deportment card. And you have to work your given tasks or jobs too. Like me, I have to tutor my kouhaisin Architecture.

A little information about me. I'm Natsume Hyuuga, age 18. A sophomore student taking up the course BS-Civil Engineering, Minor in Architecture. Considered as a geek, because as I mentioned earlier, I'm the only scholar here and add the fact that I wore thick eye-glasses and a shaggy and messy hair because I don't want to have commotions, like when I was in high school.

Currently walking my way towards my designated room, I felt that the other students here are watching and whispering gossips about me again. But what can I do? Simple. Just simply ignore them.

I finally arrived in our lecture room. I only have a few friends, because I'm penniless, and a _nobody_. No one wants to be friends with me. But who cares? I don't need them anyway.

I saw our adviser approaching me, meaning I have a job to fill in.

"Hyuuga," Jinno strictly demanded.

"Yes, Jinno-sensei?" I respectfully replied, but a bit irritated inside.

"You need to tutor the Freshmen Architecture Students. Here's your guide to their topic. It's their first day of class. I know you'll be able to catch up in our topics considering the fact that you're smart." He said, handling me a little piece of paper with some information on it.

"I understand, Jinno-sensei." I replied, getting the information paper.

I grabbed my bag and walked out from the classroom. Our school is really big so we really _need_ to have a shuttle around it. Our building, AU-SEM is 6 blocks away from AU-SDA. It's already 7:40, I'm gonna be late if I walk. So I took the free shuttle ride to arrive on time in the AU-SDA.

۞ ۞

_Alice University – School of Designs and Arts Building_

_August 2, 2010 – 7:47 AM_

The shuttle arrived on the building's basement. I walked my way towards the elevator, and pressed the 'Up' button. I patiently waited for it, and then it opened. I hopped in, it goes up and it stopped on the Ground floor. I took my glasses off my eyes to wipe off the small fogs on it. I then saw 2 girls, joining me in riding the elevator. Yay.

I saw the raven haired girl, same color as my hair, pressed the 17th floor button. Crap! I haven't read the details for my class yet!

Okay, so the class is on the 17th floor, room 1707. Class time, 8:00 AM. Great. I'm their first teacher? On their first day of being in college? What. The. Heck.

But I couldn't complain, can I?

I felt the elevator goes up again and it stopped, someone entered and I don't care who the hell he or she was. Then it goes up again and stopped.

"Mikan, where the hell are you going? We're going on the 17th floor, you idiot." I heard the other girl kinda lectured.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The brunette girl replied and I couldn't help to smile a little. I don't know why, I usually don't smile. But this girl somehow made me smile just for a little bit.

The elevator goes up again until it reached the 17th floor. I saw the raven haired hopped out first and I hopped out after her, but unfortunately, the brunette girl hopped out at the same time so we _kinda _bumped on each other.

"I'm so sorry!" The brunette girl looked at me then bowed. But her head bumped on my bag, I don't know how, but some of my things fell out of my bag.

"I'm really, really sorry again!" She looked so shocked and terribly sorry for what she had done, then she picked up some things on the floor.

"It's okay." I said as I helped her picked up my things. I was also surprised on the way I replied her. Usually, I'll be irritated if someone did that to me.

"Mikan, its 8 o'clock already. You're gonna be late. In fact, you're late already." The raven girl reminded her and I saw her eyes widened.

"NOOO!" She said as she dropped again the things she picked up. And then I saw her run towards her classroom. I just blinked, twice I think. Before picking up my things again.

"I'm so sorry, mister! I owe you one! Thank you, Hotaru!" She called out before she entered her lecture room.

I chuckled lightly, and walk towards my assigned room. What an interesting girl.

I froze when I realized something. Wait a minute!

It's the first time that I'm late!

۞ ۞

**End of Chapter II**

۞ ۞

**Authoress' Note:**24th of July, 2010. I find this story more interesting than MSP and TMTFIL. :)) Tell me what you think about it! Thank you. :*

Again, English is not my first language, sorry for the errors!

* * *

_Aphrodite's Apple_


	3. The EyeGlass Problem

**Desire Walks On**

_Written by Aphrodite's Apple_

۞ ۞

**CHAPTER III – The Eye-Glass Problem**

۞ ۞

**Natsume Hyuuga**

_Alice University – School of Designs and Arts Building_

_August 2, 2010 – 8:10 AM_

I walked in the hallways of the SDA building, searching for my designated room to teach, room 1707. Every floor was really big so you really need to search for your lecture room.

Until I saw a school's security guard.

"Excuse me, do you know where the room 1707 is?" I asked, trying not to panic because I'm behind my schedule.

He ignored me.

And I wanna _burn _him.

Literally.

But instead of wasting more time to ask where the hell is that room, I just searched for it. I turned around and found the room I'm looking for. What the hell! Is bad luck day today? It's just _in front _of me. And what's worse. . .

This is the room where the brunette girl went!

۞ ۞

_Alice University – School of Designs and Arts Building_

_August 2, 2010 – 8:16 AM_

I walked towards the room and I felt that they're all looking at me. Scratch that, more like _staring _at me.

Is it because I'm late?

It's time to clear my mind. I need to teach and familiarize them first about college life. I went towards the teacher's table and placed my things. I looked at them, they're still staring at me.

I cleared my throat.

"Okay class, I'm Natsume Hyuuga, 2nd year student at the AU-SEAS. If you don't know the AU-SEAS, it's the School of Engineering and Applied Sciences in this University. It's just 6 blocks away from here. I took Civil Engineering and I also took my Minor in Architecture."

Someone raised his hand and asked me, "Sensei, why you are our teacher when you're not yet a graduate student?"

"Call me Hyuuga-_senpai_ because I'm not a teacher. I'm just your substitute teacher for the mean time because your class adviser is on the leave," I said, before clearing my throat again. '_On the first day of your class' _I might add.

"You don't have any classes, senpai?" The seaweed girl asked, cutely batting her eyelashes at me. _Disgusting. _

"I have, but being a scholar here, I need to accomplish the task they've given me."

The class _oooohed _in awe_. _

"You're not just handsome, you're also a genius!" A blonde girl with a seductive look remarked.

You're. Not. Just. Handsome? What the Hell? Is the world going mad?

I recalled the happenings earlier. I took off my glasses to wipe off the fog, then someone bumped on me. And then it hit me. I'm not wearing my glasses!

I took a quick look at the brunette haired girl who's looking innocently at the window. I called her.

"You," I pointed at her. She gulped before she answered.

"M-me?" She anxiously replied, pointing at herself. I rolled my eyes.

"No, the window you've been staring at." I mordantly answered before continuing "Of course it's you baka. Pay attention. It's your first day of classes and I do not want to embarrass you." I exclaimed, acting as if I couldn't remember her.

"Eh?" She silently murmured, and then she took a momentary look at me, examining me a little. And then her eyes widened. "Y-you!" She said, pointer her index finger at me.

"What? If you want to inform me something, tell it to me outside the room. Not in this class, we're losing precious time." I told her, I don't want the class to know that brunette girl and I kinda knows each other.

"Anyway, let's get back to our topic. As you can see. . ." I continued and told them what college life looks like.

۞ ۞

_Alice University – School of Designs and Arts Building _

_August 2, 2010 – 9:43 AM_

The class ends at 9:40. After their introductions to each other, I finally know what the brunette girl name is. Her name is Mikan Sakura. It's not like I'll need her name or something, but I'm really curious about her.

Mikan Sakura. Age 16, she transferred here from US. Okay, let me clear something. I'm not her stalker, okay? It just _coincidentally_ happened that I'm her class adviser for the mean time. She's pretty popular in her class. I mean, they always call her whenever we have a class game to know each other. You get my point.

Moving on. . . I think I'm not myself today. To think that I have a _class _to handle but I'm like focusing on _one _person, and you know who that was. It's just that, something is not right with me. I'm really not interested about girls and stuff coz of what had _happened_ in me way back high school. You wouldn't wanna know.

I spotted her and her block mates, I think her name is Hannah, and the other one is Sumira. I don't know, I told you right? My ears (and concentration) are focusing on _ehem _Mikan's information.

I called her. "Miss Sakura?" She looked; confused, I continued. "I have some business to tell you. It will only take a minute."

"Oh, okay, senpai." She respectfully replied, then turning her head to face her blockmates. "I'm sorry, Anna-chan & Permy! You guys can go to the cafeteria first, I'll just meet you there." She smiled.

"Okay, Mikan-chi!" Pink-curly haired bid then Green-permy haired turned to face me saying "Bye sensei! Oops, I mean, _senpai_." She flirted. I twitched.

The two girls walked out, leaving Mikan and I alone. I twisted my body a little to stand in front of her. "Uhm, Hi senpai. I'm Mikan, and I'm really sorry about the incident earlier! I mean, I was late for class and I don't know what to do, so yeah. . ." She blabbered so fast causing me to pay her my full attention.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's about my glasses. Have you seen them?" I asked, desperation lacing my voice. Well, it's true that I'm desperate about my glasses. It's expensive and I don't want to buy a new one. It's not practical.

"Oh my gosh! It's one of the things that I had picked earlier… but I somehow forgot where I put that eye-glass!" She exclaimed, despondency was evident in her tone.

"You have got to be kidding me. . ." was the first sentence that came up to my mind. I didn't know that I've said that out loud.

"I-I'm not, I'll just pay it. I mean, I'm gonna b-buy you a new one." She said, stuttering. Well I guess she's kinda scared knowing that I'm her somewhat, her teacher.

"But I need it today! I can't walk around at this school like this!" I exclaimed, losing my coolness.

"Uhh. Let's go to the mall right now?" She suggested, quite unsure about it.

"Hn."

I think this is also the first time that I'll cut a class.

Way to go, Miss Sakura.

۞ ۞

**End of Chapter III**

۞ ۞

**Authoress' Note: **3rd of August, 2010. Hey'a guys! It's me again. :P I'm having a writer's block on writing My Sweet Punishment so I'll update this first. Aww man, it's back to school days again. :(

Thank you for the reviews! :* I love you guys. :)

Again, English is not my first language, sorry for the errors!

* * *

_Aphrodite's Apple. ©_


	4. WTH Day

Desire Walks On

_Written by Aphrodite's Apple_

۞ ۞

**CHAPTER IV – What-the-Hell Day**

۞ ۞

**Mikan Sakura**

_Alice University – AU-SDA Parking Lot G_

_August 2, 2010 – 9:56 A.M_

We walked towards the parking lot, searching for my car. He broke the silence.

"What are we doing here?" I thought he was a genius. I secretly rolled my eyes.

"We're gonna use my car. Why? D-do you want to use your car or something? I mean, it's my fault so-" I answered, he cut me off.

"I don't have _any_ car. And I don't drive, Heck; I don't even know how to drive." He truthfully shoots back.

"And that was why we're gonna use my car, okay?" I replied, not stuttering anymore. My fear of him kinda lessened. I guess he's not a bad guy.

"No way. My pride won't allow that some girl would drive me towards the mall." He stated. I rolled my eyes, this time; in front of him.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" I asked, sarcasm was lacing my voice.

"We're going to take a public transport." He suggested, didn't even think about the sarcastic tone I had used.

Hotaru's right. I really shouldn't try to use sarcastic words.

"B-but, I don't take public transports! I really don't know how to commute." I wailed and pouted.

"Don't worry, I'm here." I dunno why, but I think my face flushed when he had said that. He's still a boy after all.

Not knowing what to reply, I just said okay.

۞ ۞

_The Alice Times Public Transport _

_August 2, 2010 – 10:01 A.M._

We are currently riding the train, and it's really crowded.

Really, really crowded.

I'm kinda scared, what if someone touch me? I'm standing beside Hyuuga-senpai, and I'm really uncomfortable with my surroundings. I mean, with different boys and girls that I do not know... What could _possibly_ happen right?

I know, we're on the corner wall of the train, and I'm not a princess wannabe to complain.

"Stay in behind the wall, I'm gonna cover your body with mine. It's crowded, and someone might touch you." He said, moving a bit forward to make a little space for me to fit in.

"Okay, senpai." I said as I moved a bit sideward. And now, he's caging me. I just looked at the floor to hide my embarrassment.

'_We're near at the Central Town Station. Next stop: The Alice Grove Station. Please be ready, Thank you.' _I heard the train's speakers say, and the next thing I knew, the train breaks, causing his and mine's body to touch_. More like glued together._

My eyes widened as I felt my blood flushing through my face. I looked up at him, and He looked at me.

"Sorry, It's the-" He failed to explain cause the inertia of the train pulled us back, and. . . Poof! Our both eyes widened.

On a typical type of story, you know what had happened.

No one bothered to utter a _single_ word until it's finally our station.

After getting out of the crowded train, it rained.

Hard.

I frowned, is bad luck day today?

Senpai grabbed my hand, and we ran fast as we could until we reached the Alice Grove Mall.

۞ ۞

_Tokyo City, Japan – The Alice Grove Mall_

_August 2, 2010 – 10:32 AM_

To say that the ride on the train was awkward was an underestimated statement.

We _finally_ arrived here, The Alice Grove Mall of Tokyo. Usually, I'll be smiling right now, but what had happened earlier made me uncomfortable.

So here we are, silently walking towards the elevator because the department store is on the 5th floor of the mall. Our clothes are _really_ wet, so he suggested that we should buy clothes first than the eye-glasses, because he doesn't want to get sick.

Standing patiently in front of the elevator, the elevator finally opened. I hopped in first, with Hyuuga-senpai behind me. I was about to press the 5th floor button, but I sneezed and starting to get an uneasy feeling. Jeez, thanks for the lack of resistance in my body.

Senpai noticed it, so he's the one who pressed the fifth floor button, faced me, and he put his right palm on my forehead, checking if I have fever or something.

"You're burning. Don't worry, we're gonna buy clothes as soon as possible." He said as I sneezed again.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and then suddenly, the power of the elevator went out. I'm really starting to get dizzy. Talk about bad luck.

I couldn't see anything because everything that surrounds us is black, so I fished my phone in pocket. I'm gonna call Hotaru for help. I opened my phone, and checked; No signal.

I turned on the flashlight on my phone so that I could see senpai. When I found him, I asked "Hyuuga-senpai? Can you check if you have a signal on your phone? Mine doesn't have any."

"I do not have any phone, sorry." He mumbled, and the aura was awkwardly quiet again.

'_Please do not panic. We're really sorry for the inconvenience; the storm is really heavy causing the electricity to have a short circuit. We're trying to fix this as soon as possible. Thank you.' _We heard the speaker say, breaking the complete silence.

I saw Hyuuga-senpai sit beside the corner. I think he's getting something from his bag.

"Sakura-san, you should sit down for a while. You have a fever." Even though he couldn't see it, I nodded; sitting a few inches apart from him.

Until I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't breathe normally, and the next thing I knew; all my surroundings became black.

۞ ۞

**Natsume Hyuuga**

_Tokyo City – The Alice Grove Mall_

_August 2, 2010 – 10:40 A.M._

I felt a head on my shoulder, knowing it was Sakura and from her looks, she's having a hard time to breathe. She fainted, and her fever's increasing. I put the jacket that I took out earlier on my bag to cover her shivering body.

Damn, it's my entire fault. If we used her car, this won't be happening.

Being trapped here in this stupid elevator isn't helping at all.

I shifted my position a bit, doing an Indian sit to make Sakura more comfortable. I gently took her head out of my shoulder, and tenderly place it on my lap, for her to sleep peacefully.

Not knowing what to do, I just stared at her. Even though it's dark, I could still see her pretty face. I'm not a pervert or something, but I just can't help it. Sakura's pretty, I admit. I _barely_ compliment people. I'm not a talkative type of guy.

While staring at her face, I couldn't help but to remember what had _happened_ earlier. The way her lips landed into mine. . . Nevermind. What the hell am I thinking? It's just my first kiss anyway.

I looked at her again, and this time, she's starting to have sweats on her forehead. I searched my hanky on my bag, and once I found it, I started to gently wipe her tiny sweats on her face.

What the hell? When did I ever become a caring guy? I shrugged the thought off, and just focused on Sakura's condition instead.

"Kaname-senpai, don't leave me. . ." She hoarsely murmured. What the? Is he her boyfriend or something?

"Don't worry, I'm here. It'll be alright." I heard myself say. Well, she's sick, and I _need _to comfort her anyways. Besides, I'm the one who's at fault. It's not like she'll remember this, right?

And the next thing I knew, I was stroking her hair very tranquilly.

۞ ۞

**End of Chapter IV**

۞ ۞

**Authoress' Note: **16th of August, 2010. Guess I'm not busy today~ So here's an update, Thanks for the support guys! Keep reading (and reviewing) this so that I'll try to update frequently! I love you guys. :)

**Thank you for the reviews! :***

Extra Note: Chapter 135 was so awesooome! Mikan-chan was sooooo lucky to have Natsume (and Ruka)! Kyaaa~! :P

Again, English is not my first language, sorry for the errors!

* * *

Aphrodite's Apple ©


End file.
